


Waffle House Hashbrowns

by Claire



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a market stall on Risa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffle House Hashbrowns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, for the _Gags_ square.

"Sorry, Bones, what was that?" Jim grins as he straddles Bones's waist and looks at the other man. "You think this is the best idea I've ever had?" He pauses, tapping a finger against his bottom lip in mock consideration. "Why, yes, I do believe you're right."

The glare Bones throws him is somewhat dampened by the slash of black fabric his lips are wrapped around. "Mmph."

"And you wanted to tell me that you think I'm the most awesome captain ever, especially when I'm naked and fucking you," Jim translates unhelpfully. "That's very kind of you to say, Bones."

Bones rolls his eyes, lifting a hand to his mouth and curling his fingers around the gag.

Well, that won't do at all. It's taken three weeks of subtle suggestions and knocking Bones into a sexual stupor last night with one of Jim's best blow jobs to get him to agree to wear the gag Jim picked up during their last shore leave. (Jim totally claimed the " _Jesus, fuck, yes, anything--_ " that Bones had moaned just before he came down Jim's throat as a yes.) And as much as Jim normally loves the utter and total filth that falls from Bones's lips when they're having sex (and hadn't _that_ been the surprise of the first time they fucked – the _yeses_ and _fucks_ and _harders_ and _Jims_ had that been moaned out into the darkness), he's finding he rather enjoys having Bones limited to nothing but wordless groans, as well.

"Leave it," he says, wrapping his fingers around Bones's wrist and pulling it over his head to press against the pillow, his other hand reaching for Bones's other wrist. "Please."

There's a beat before Bones nods, body relaxing slightly back into the bed and arms stretched above him.

"As soon as I saw this on that market stall I knew I had to buy it," Jim comments, fingers moving away from Bones's wrists to trace his lips, stretched around the fabric and bruised cherry red from where Jim's been kissing him.

Bones's mouth had been the first thing Jim had noticed on the shuttle. Granted, it was mainly because he was hoping the other man wasn't _actually_ going to throw up on him, but still, those lips were the first part of Bones to have his attention. And then it went from _don't puke, don't puke, don't puke_ to _fuck, those lips needs to be around my cock right now_.

And Jim knows he's not the only one to notice, not the only one to think that Bones's lips could be put to a much better use than bitching about whatever _damn stupid injury people have come into sickbay with now_. He's not the only one to notice, but he's the only one that can do anything about it, the only one to have Bones on his knees and looking up at him while lips and tongue and teeth work Jim's dick.

He's the only one to have Bones in his bed, flushed and writhing and--

"Tell me you replicated more lube." Because they'd used the last of the tube this morning and Jim thinks he'll explode if he has to move from the bed and waste precious seconds going to the replicator to get some more. Even though he shouldn't worry, because it's _Bones_ , and Bones is always prepared.

The tube's barely out of the bedside drawer before it's snapped open. The gag doesn't muffle Bones's gasp as Jim squeezes the cold lube onto his stomach, followed by a soft _sorry_ , even though he's not.

Jim swipes two fingers through the lube, smearing it over Bones's skin, before reaching back and sliding them into his body, slick and easy. The stretching is too quick and not enough, but he doesn't care. Doesn't care because he needs Bones inside him _right now_. The rest of the lube goes over Bones's cock, Jim's hand running slickly down the hardness before grasping the base to steady it.

Jim meets Bones's gaze, heavy and blown, as he moves, breath hitching as the head Bones's dick catches on his asshole and slips inside.

Bones reaches up as Jim sinks down, fingers grasping at air until Jim's hands find his, their fingers lacing together as Bones bottoms out, fully inside Jim.

"C'mon, Bones, fuck me--" Jim's already moving, and he knows he's not going to last long. Not going to last because he's too hard and too ready and it feels like he's been on the edge ever since he handed over credits to a merchant on Risa.

Bones thrusts up, meeting Jim as he drops back down. And it's kinda clumsy and their rhythm is off, but Jim doesn't care. Doesn't care because the angle's just right for Bones to nail his prostate with each thrust, just right for the heat to bloom in his belly and his balls to tighten.

Pulling their linked fingers to his cock, Jim wraps Bones's hand around his dick, hips jerking into Bones's grasp as he tugs the gag away from Bones's mouth.

" _Jim--_ " Bones's voice is thick, slurred, and his name has barely died in the air before Jim is coming, the orgasm sharp and perfect as his come splatters onto Bones's stomach.

Bones isn't far behind him, thrusting once, twice into Jim's body before he stills, head thrown back and throat bared as he empties himself into Jim.

Jim thinks he should probably collapse onto the bed, but Bones looks much more comfortable, a grunt escaping him as Jim flops onto his chest, softening cock slipping from Jim's ass.

"Damn it, Jim--"

"I know," Jim interrupts, "you're a doctor, not a pillow." Even though he's so much more.

And Bones just mutters as Jim proceeds to get comfortable, and doesn't make him move.


End file.
